When It Breaks It Hurts
by FinchelPrincess
Summary: Eight Years Ago Rachel Berry left Lima and never looked back. She was home for the school musical and her old teachers wedding, but after that no-one saw Rachel Berry again. Suddenly she's back, bringing bigger surprises than one Finn Hudson could imagine. Finchel is endgame. Chapter 6 Now Up.
1. Prologue

"Happy Birthday, Alice!" Rachel cheered as her 7-year-old daughter blew out the candles on her seventh birthday cake. "Do you want to open your presents now?"

Alice Lucy Drizzle Hudson-Berry was born in December 2013, days before Rachel's 20th birthday. Rachel had managed to keep her bump hidden when she was still at McKinley, then she went to New York. The only people who knew about Alice were Quinn and Puck, Quinn found out when Rachel first conceived, and then when Quinn and Puck got together after graduation, Quinn let it slip when they were having dinner. It killed her, but she couldn't tell Kurt, because he would tell his family. Alice's family.

"Mommy, you know what I want." Alice was 4ft (she inherited Finn's tallness) and had long chocolate brown curls, which she usually wore in plaits or pigtails. She had chocolate brown eyes, covered by her pink hello kitty glasses. She loved old movies and (much to Rachel's delight) loved Funny Girl. She loved New York.

"Lici, you know I'm not in touch with Daddy anymore. But we are moving back to Lima today!" Rachel tried to raise her daughter's spirit.

"I don't want to leave New York." Alice protested.

"Okay, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Yeah…" Alice was interested, to say the least.

"Daddy lives in Lima."

"Oh. Are you going back to be with him?"

"No, star, I'm going back so you can meet my family. But who knows?"

"Mommy, can we go now?"


	2. Chapter 1

Finn was pushing Louis' pushchair around the grocery store. He needed more diapers. Ah, diapers. His mortal enemy.

Suddenly a 4ft girl came running up, tears streaming down her face. She looked left and right, then sat down and began sobbing into her hands. His heart went out to her, she looked so helpless.

"Honey, are you okay?" as Finn spoke , the little girl looked up.

"I- I can't find my mommy!" she said sadly.

"What's your name, sweetie? I can help you find your mommy." He said, reassuringly.

"Alicia! Lici! Alice! Where are you, Lici!" the girl looked up when she heard the female voice.

"Is that your mommy? Is your name Alicia?"

"Yeah. Mommy calls me Lici or Alice though."

"Well, Alice. I think she's in the milk aisle. Should I take you?"

"Okay. What's your name?" she held her hand out for Finn to take.

"I'm Finn. Okay look round the corner. Is she down there?"

"Uh huh."

"Go get her."

"What about you? Where will you go?"

"Home, probably."

"My name is Finn Christopher Hudson. I am 27 years old. What about you?"

"My name is Alicia Lucy Drizzle Hudson-Berry. My seventh birthday was last week." Suddenly everything fit into place. _Drizzle _was what he wanted to call his daughter. _Hudson _is his last name. _Berry _was Rachel's – unless she got married… But still. Rachel hadn't talked to him after they had sex on valentines day. He sighed, and then checked the date. December 18th. Rachel's birthday.

Life's going swimmingly, isn't it just?

"Tell your mommy I miss her." He said, before getting up and pushing his son's pushchair to the check-out. He had just met his daughter.

* * *

Rachel was worried sick. She couldn't find Alice- and she could run into anyone here. She sighed and picked up a carton of milk. She contemplated talking to the manager, but that would draw attention to herself and Alice. Who would think that something as simple as going to the grocery store would be so eventful. And on her birthday. Suddenly, a small brunette came running up to her and attaching herself to Rachel's knees.

"Oh, Lici. Don't run off like that!"

"It's okay, because this man came up to me and helped me."

"Oh did he?

"Uh huh."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yes. Finn Christopher Hudson. He said he was 27, and to tell you he misses you. Do you know him mommy?"

"Very well Lici."

"How well?"

"Lici."

"Mommy? How well do you know him."

"Alicia."

"Mommy?" the little child was getting worked up.

"Alice. Finn Hudson."

"Yes mommy."

"Alicia Hudson-Berry and Finn Hudson."

"Mommy! What's going on?"

Rachel was torn. She didn't want to directly tell Alice Finn was her Dad, but she wasn't getting the hints. She wasn't ready.

"Lici, I'm not ready to tell you. But Aunt Quinnie might be?"

"Oka Mommy." The child waited a few seconds. "Can we go now?"

"Patience, little star. Patience."

* * *

Finn tried to think. Who would Rachel tell about a baby? Kurt? No, Kurt wouldn't be able to keep that secret. Her Dads? Even if they did know, they wouldn't tell Finn. Quinn? Probably, but she wouldn't tell him either. Puck? Yes. Puck.

He grabbed his phone and silently prayed that Puck hadn't changed his number. He had moved to New Haven to be with Quinn.

**(AN: Finn's speking in bold, Quinn's in italic)**

**Hey Puck?**

_Oh hey Finn._

**Quinn?**

_Ah, Frankenteen._

**Frankendaddy, now.**

_Crap._

**So you did know about Alice?**

_Crap._

**Quinn?**

_Ah, sorry. I need to get to Lima._

**Hell Yeah.**

_To tell Alice about you. Because Rachel's not ready._

**How much time does she need?**

_A lot. Do you want to be with me?_

**Can I?**

_If I convince Rachel to let me take Alice out to the park alone with her._

**Go, woman! Go!**

_Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard right now. I can't stop._

**Quinnie… **

_Look, I'm in Lima, I'm about to go over to Rachel's, then the park. That cool with you?_

**Yeah.**

* * *

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house nervously. She was going behind her back. Sure, someday Rachel would want Alice to meet Finn, but not now! And here was Quinn, about to introduce Alice to her father for the first time, without Alice's mother knowing. This was not Quinn Fabray-

That was the moment Quinn remembered she standing on Rachel's front porch. She knocked and a smiling Rachel opened the door with Alice's hand entwined with her own.

"You ready to go into the park, Lici?"

"What do you think? Of course come on!" Alice let go of her mother's hand and grabbed Quinn's. Before quinn had time to react, she found herself halfway down the path leading to the road to the Lima Community Park.

"I'll have her back soon Rachel!" Quinn managed to call out before Alice pulled her round the corner.

Finn was at the park with Louis' pushchair. He had tried to dump his 3 month old son at his mother's house, but Carole chose this moment to be out on a date with Burt. They were what, 50? How did they still go out on dates?

After several uncomfortable minutes thinking about what his mother does with her husband, Quinn showed up, being dragged along by Alice.

"Quinn!" he called out.

"Ah, Finn, Finally!" she pulled the reluctant child over.

"Finn? You know Aunt Quinnie? And how do you know mommy? She started acting weird when I mentioned you."

"That's what we're here to talk about, star." Quinn was so good with Alice. He smiled at the name she had been called.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lici, where is daddy?" Finn said nervously

"I don't know."

"Well, I do." Quinn said, smiling.

"And so do I." Finn said.

"Really? You two know Daddy?"

Finn smiled "I know him more than anyone else. I know his secrets."

"Who is he?"

"Lici, Finn is your daddy." Quinn said.

* * *

Rachel was worried. She knew Quinn was in touch with Finn, and she knew Quinn had Puck's phone. So if Finn, realizing he had met his daughter phoned Puck, getting Finn, and he knew about Alice…

It would kill Rachel.

* * *

**AN: I feel sorry for Rachel... She's not ready but is being rushed in... She wants to tell Finn herself...**

**Here is some info on Alice:**

**Full Name: Alicia Lucy Drizzle Hudson-Berry**

**DOB: 10/12/13**

**Mother: Rachel Berry**

**Father: Finn Hudson**

**Godmother: Quinn Fabray**

**Godfather: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**Finn should always be called Frankendaddy...**


	3. Chapter 2

"You're my Daddy? Finny, you're my daddy?" Alice was very confused. Just a second ago, she was having a good time in the park with Aunt Quinnie and Finn. But now? Everything has changed.

"Does Mommy know?"

"What, star?"

"That you're my daddy."

"She knows I'm your daddy, but not that you know I'm your daddy. Or that I know. So this is our little secret, star." Finn explained to his beautiful daughter.

"Okay, Daddy. Will you syill be my daddy?" Alice said, worried. Did daddy want her? She had never met him before, what if he was lying? Why was Aunt Quinnie helping him then? It all made no sense to the newly seven year old.

"Of course, star. I'll never leave you again. Actually," Finn began but he stopped, looking up towards Quinn. "I think I'm going to go see mommy."

"Really Daddy?"

"Really, Frankendaddy?" Quinn said sarcastically

"Ha ha, Quinn. Yes. I'm going to see Rachel. And we are going to talk.

* * *

They had been out for a few hours. Rachel was scared. She knew she was too overprotective of her daughter, but after Anna… Rachel couldn't lose another baby. Yes, Alice was alive and healthy, but who knows what perverts could be out there? She could be kidnapped, or raped, or MURDERED…

"Rachel Berry, stop putting thoughts into your head. Of course Alice won't be murdered, or raped, or kidnapped. She is with Quinn." As Rachel finished talking, the doorbell chimed.

"Quinn? Alice? I'm coming!" she shouted, paranoid about her daughter. Rachel opened the door and saw a guilty-looking Quinn, a smiling Alice, a nervous Finn and a small baby in a pushchair. She also saw a ring on Finn's finger.

"What the fu- fudge. What the fudge is going on here?" Rachel mentally cursed herself for nearly swearing in front of her seven year old daughter.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Look, Rachel, he called Puck's phone…"

"Rachel, we need to talk."

The three people in front of Rachel all started talking at the same time (well, the ones who could talk that is).

"Oh my god. Come in? Um, yeah. Alice, have you finished unpacking? Before Grandpa and Grandpa get here you need to finish unpacking. Quinn, can you make some coffee? Finn, let's talk." Rachel managed to set everyone a task.

"Rachel, we need to-"

"Before we talk, can I get some wine and coffee? This feels like an all-nighter.

"Rach-"

"Please Finn. Please."

"Where do you keep it?"

"Ask Quinn."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really rushed and stuff. I've started the update for Stars May Fall, but I need to finish it. After I get that one out, I'm hoping to regularly update on Thursday/Friday.**

**Thanks to floridastategurl03, Guest and Gleekforever12345 for reviewing, Lady SarfatiMonteith, laccabr, rachybabe24 and soccergurlav for favorite-ing and -FH, LadySarfatiMonteith, ani101PSU, ellmd,heyhocheerio, miss agron and sthuzi for following. It makes my day **

**I will try to update soon. (Did that sound too serious?)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Ha ha ha! Oh God!" Rachel had no idea what Finn said, but she was 50% sure it was funny. She was also 50% sure Quinn had put Alice to bed. She was also 50% she was drunk.

"That wasn't funny, Rach." Finn said, suddenly serious. So it wasn't funny. Was Quinn still in the house?

"Oh, sorry Finn. I was just thinking about… F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Yeah. Something Chandler said once. Anyway, tell me. You have a ring on your finger, a baby… Who's the Mrs, Finn?" She smiled and noticed Finn's face fall.

"My wife was called Elsie." Rachel wasn't sure whether or not to keep going, but hey, it couldn't hurt, right? Worst comes to worst, Alice never knows her daddy. But she already does. Life is crap.

"Was?"

"She died three months ago giving birth to Louis. That's my son."

"If it makes you feel better, I know how you feel."

"How?"

"Three years ago I felt really lonely because I knew Quinn and Puck were having talks about marriage and babies. So I got really drunk and I had sex with this guy. I don't remember his name… It might have been George. Anyway, I got pregnant and it was a girl. I decided to call her Anna. Then one day, I fell down some stairs in my apartment building. I woke up in hospital with a broken leg and my baby gone. I lived on the top floor, and I fell down a few flights." Rachel said, wondering if her story would make him feel better or even more depressed.

"Are you as drunk as me right now?" Finn said. Rachel wasn't quite sure if he had listened at all.

"Probably."

"Then let's go do it." To Rachel, this was a scary thought. It had been seven years. But, hey.

"It is my birthday." Rachel said, finishing her thought. It's not like anything bad could happen, right?

* * *

God… Finchel were at it again. They already had children in the house… Still, they were responsible right? Okay, okay.

"Hey Star." She said to Alice, who she had just read a story to.

"Yeah." Alice said sleepily.

"Do you want to make a bet?"

"Okay."

"I bet that by the end of next year you won't have a new brother or sister."

"Okay. Can I sleep now?"

"Sure, Star."

* * *

Oh, god. Her head was pounding. She hadn't felt this since that party junior year. She never wanted to do that again. EVER.

Suddenly she felt the urge to puke her guts out. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was then she realized what she had done last night and what was going to happen to her soon…

**AN: A) This is my first update in two weeks, and for that, I'm sorry. B) I might update by next week, or not. School has just started again and life is hell. So I'll be updating soon, I hope. **

**Also, I have an idea for another story. A Friends story, because Glee and Friends are the best shows ever.**

**So I'll be back soon. Well, bye then.**


	5. Chapter 4

Rcahel's initial thought was: Oh, dear God! Not again.

But then she realized: This is my third pregnancy. And I'm not even thirty.

It could be worse.

It was Finn's baby, after all. Not that weird drunk kid.

It took Rachel a while to figure out if she was going to tell Quinn, Finn or Alice first. In the end, she decided to tell all three at the same time.

* * *

Quinn was freaking out. It was seven a.m., why did Rachel need to call and have her over? She didn't need to, though. She was already at her house. She had already heard Rachel vomiting. Ever since her night with Finn a month ago, she hadn't been feeling herself. Rachel couldn't even enjoy Christmas. Quinn knew something was wrong the whole time… But Rachel was pregnant? Again? She knew the pain Rachel had been in the past times. Could she handle it again? Well, Rachel had Finn. So maybe she could manage it.

* * *

Rachel sighed. Where was Quinn? It was nearly eight- and Rachel was job-hunting today. Suddenly she heard the door open and ran downstairs.

"Quinn, thank God!" Rachel was panicking. Then she noticed what was in Quinn's hand.

"This is a pregnancy test. You need to take this before telling Alice or Finn. Rach, this is big, but you've handled it before. I'll take care of Alice. Go." Quinn gave Rachel the bag and pushed her upstairs. How did she even know Rachel was pregnant?

15 minutes later, Quinn knocked on the bathroom door. Shouldn't Rachel be done by now? It took Quinn 7 minutes and Rachel had taken over twice that.

"Come in." Rachel's voice was frail. Quinn turned the door knob and looked at Rachel, who was sitting on the floor, leaning on the base of the sink. She held up her pregnancy test.

"It's positive." Rachel was beginning to cry. "Quinn, what do I do, it's positive! I can't have another baby!" Quinn ran over and hugged her friend.

"It'll be okay. Rach, don't worry."

"I'm worried about how he'll react. What if- what if this is too much for him? I mean- I just- I don't know, Quinn."

"It's okay Rachel. We'll book you in for a scan next week, and if that is positive we'll tell Finn and Alice then. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Next chapter... The Scan!**


	6. Chapter 5

Rachel was shaking. Not only had she left her only baby with Finn… Well, maybe not _only_ baby…

Bringing her onto her next point. She was sitting in the waiting room alone. Quinn had work and she knew Puck was planning to propose soon. That did not make Rachel feel better. Her dream was always to meet the right guy, fall in love, get married at twenty-nine and have two children, one at thirty and one at thirty-three.

But instead, she had been pregnant three times (technically four, but Quinn didn't need to know about that. Actually, only Santana knew about that.) And she hadn't had a serious relationship for nearly nine years. Her life was a mess. And she knew it.

Later that day she would go down to McKinley and see if Finn was there. She knew that Finn had continued his teaching degree and worked as a music teacher now, as well as co-leading the Glee Club. If this test were positive, she would tell him first. If Alice were there (which Rachel hoped she was, as Rachel had trusted Finn with her child) she would be told at the same time.

"Rachel Berry?" A woman, who looked about her mid-thirties, poked her head around the door and looked for her. Rachel picked up her bag nervously and walked in the room.

"Here we go." Rachel mumbled, knowing the next few minutes could change her life.

* * *

Finn was just teaching a new song to the glee club when Rachel walked in. At first he didn't see her, but after he followed where most of his students were looking, he saw her standing in the doorway.

"You guys keep practicing, and I'll be back in a bit." Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to the office.

"So, what's up?"

"Um, I- I don't know…" Rachel stammered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It turns out, well, um, I'm a little, um, pregnant."

"What? I mean, what? Pregnant?" Rachel started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I just, I- it's been- I never meant for- I only found out this morning."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm kind of excited. This will be fun."

"Your sure?"

"Always."

* * *

**Thank you to:**_** FinchelFan728, FinchelForever13, Ilovecorymonteith, IloveheartlandX, JSmiley85, -FH, LadyB55912, LadySarfatiMonteith, OnewholovesSJ, Sheram2206, Stephanie12000, Storiesinmymind12, allie5710, ani101PSU, ellmd, funkmama13, heyhocheerio, Katie. , , lovestoread95, miss agron, musicalnerdgeek, noro, sthuzi1, usalover91 and wicastlefan**_**for following**

_**Ilovecorymonteith, LadyB55912, LadySarfatiMonteith, allie5710, Katie. , laccabr, .9, musicalgeeknerd, rachybabe24 and soccergurlav1993 **_**for favouriting**

**Also- Rachel's baby- boy or girl?**

**Take the poll on my page!**


	7. Chapter 6

"So who knows?"

"Quinn knows, but that's it." Finn was glad Rachel had told him this time, but it was strange. He already had a three-month-old baby… By the time this baby was born, Louis would be nearly one. What if the baby was born on his birthday?

Life was not going his way.

Maybe this was all he needed? A break from his life of the same old schedule. Same old life.

"I'll come with you to tell your family. And mine. Okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Rachel was shaking. For one thing, her dads didn't know she was back in Lima. For another-

Well.

They didn't know she had a little one.

"Ready?" Finn, who was behind her, squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Get out of my house you little slut!"

"Daddy! I'm 27 years old. I think I'm old enough to make my own damn decisions." Rachel was surprised. She expected them to be mad, but not to disown her and throw her out.

"And you too, you little-"

"Hey! Insult me all you like, but don't insult him. It's not his fault. It's mine. Blame me."

"Rach, you don't have to do that."

"You're right as hell you bastard! How dare you knock up my daughter? Again! You two get the fuck out of my life."

"Fine. You two told me once that you would support my choices. What changed?"

"Believe me, Rachelah, this was not your choice."

* * *

**There's another chapter! Also, do you think Rachel's baby should be a girl or a boy? Take the poll on my page.**


End file.
